Quest for Twilight 2013 Day 3
Description Welcome to The VFK Twilight Enchantment Epic Quest Day 3! There are many species of animals that roam the wide expanses of the grasslands, savannas and jungles. They often travel in herds and have patterns and preferences in their daily behavior. On Day Three of your epic quest for Twilight Enchantment, we are going to go on safari and take a look at some of the intriguing and beautiful herd animals that roam the wild today! Your reward for completing this quest will be 1,000 credits, and a Twilight - Zebra Pin! Prizes Questions 1. One of the most beautiful of the herd animals is the gemsbok. They have black and white masked faces and both males and females have long, straight, ringed horns. Gemsbok are one of those classic desert species, as at home on arid dunes as boats on an inland ocean. They excel in their ability to adapt to harsh arid conditions. The gemsbok moves in herds of how many animals? * Usually 90 to 100 * Usually 30 to 35 * Usually 7 to 12 * They are lone animals 2. Gemsbok are also called oryx and can even be found in the southwestern deserts of the US as an exotic species. They move together in herds of males and females mixed together. They are up early and are most active at dawn and at twilight, in particular around water holes. They especially like open areas. Go to Inside the Marshall's office, and say: "Herds!" 3. Another type of herd animal, the largest antelope known to roam semi arid environments. is the eland. The name is a Dutch name for elk. Both the males and females have horns which spiral and are screw-like. Old bulls will have a thick forelock. They are a pale fawn with a dark neck and with some species marked by vertical white lines. When Eland walk, you can hear a clicking sound which makes it easy to identify an approaching Eland. What makes the clicking sound? * Their split hooves clicking together * Their horns clicking against a neighbor's horns * The bottom of their hooves striking a hard surface * They click their teeth together 4. When Eland walk, and place their foot on the ground, their split hooves spread apart from the weight of the animal. As they lift their legs, the two pieces of their hooves knock together and make a clicking sound. Go to the Undersea Window in Australia, and say: "You can hear them approaching!" 5. One of the more unusual looking types of herd animals is the wildebeest. These animals live on the plains in groups of up to 50 animals, mostly females with a few bulls. They are very fast runners and when chased, they have the tendency of moving in a large circle and usually ending up back where they started. Their white tails are very distinctive. These animals are also called gnu's. How did they get their name of gnu's? * The local people have a longer name so they all them gnu for short. * From the sound they make, a low Gnnnuuuuu. * Gnu is the local name for their color. * Gnu is the local name for clown-like. 6. The wildebeest is not known for its good looks, however with their broad flat muzzle and shaggy beard they are often very amusing to watch. When startled, they jostle and whirl around together within the herd. They appear larger at a distance than they actually are due to their large chest and shoulders, which gives them a characteristic bouncing run. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space, and say: "Migrating beasts!" 7. The cape buffalo is another large herd animal. They are known to be extremely powerful animals and notoriously bad tempered. They work well as a herd to fight enemies and their strength in sheer numbers enables them to take on almost any foe. Buffalo herd together on the open savannah and congregate where grazing and water is plentiful. They like to eat from dusk into the night, preferring the cooler parts of the day and staying under cover of shade as it gets hotter. What are cape buffalo known for? * Their strength * They have a very bad attitude * They will attack with little provocation * All of the above 8. This mountain of muscle and attitude is feared by many. The early naturalist Captain William Cornwallis Harris wrote about the cape buffalo: "this savage animal, whose skulking habits, no less than his tremendous strength, render him an object to be greatly dreaded." Go to the second Outback, and say: "Where is the shade?" 9. This last herd animal is the hartebeest. These animals are large and rather uniformly colored with hairy tails. They have a long face and a high crest for the horns. Some varieties of these antelopes tend toward the color purple, with white markings. They are quite curious and therefore are not as wary of predators as they should be. How did the hartebeest get its name? * Its horns are a heart shape * From a heart shaped white patch of fur on its chest * From the word for deer or 'hert' in Dutch * From its heart shaped tracks 10. There are many other types of animals on the plains including the great predators, the super cats. There are also many smaller less noticed creatures that inhabit the grasses, trees and rocky ground that makes up these habitats which all add to the richness of fauna found in even the most arid environment. Go to the Space Pirate Ship Battle Outer Lobby, and say: "All creatures great and small!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Answers 1. Usually 7 to 12 2. Go to Inside the Marshall's office, and say: "Herds!" 3. Their split hooves clicking together 4. Go to the Undersea Window in Australia, and say: "You can hear them approaching!" 5. From the sound they make, a low Gnnnuuuuu. 6. Go to the Space Port Entrance in Space, and say: "Migrating beasts!" 7. All of the above 8. Go to the second Outback, and say: "Where is the shade?" 9. From the word for deer or 'hert' in Dutch 10. Go to the Space Pirate Ship Battle Outer Lobby, and say: "All creatures great and small!" 11. Press continue to finish the quest! Category:Quests Category:Epic Quests